Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: 'I've found myself developing a bit of an obsession with him. Slowly that small obsession grew large, to the point where I've started to stalk him nearly daily. Why not? After all, he's MY Shizu-chan, and as long as I breathe, that will always be so.' Izaya's P-O-V, One-sided Shizaya, dark themes, blood, twisted romance. rated T.


…**okay, I don't know, alright? I was reading** You Belong Only To Me by Alternative Randomness **and this just came to mind. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

_I was born only to share my love with you._

_What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart?_

_Still I whisper through these walls so sweetly,_

"_You are mine and we will never be apart."_

I love my precious humans. Every one of them intrigue me, and I love manipulating them. But there was always that one person who I never considered human, that one who I could never manipulate because of his unpredictability. Heiwajima Shizuo.

Shizu-chan hates me, and I hated him. But lately, I've found myself developing a bit of an obsession with him. Slowly that small obsession grew large, to the point where I've started to stalk him nearly daily. Why not? After all, he's MY Shizu-chan, and as long as I breathe, that will always be so.

_I will find all of your lovely little secrets._

_Every one, all there is to see._

_And if I could feel the curves of your body._

_Touch them so that you would lust only for me._

As an information broker, I should know the secrets of everyone in Ikebukuro. And I do. All except for his. Well, I do intend to learn his secrets, each and every single one. Even down to the deepest and darkest ones. And oh, what fun it'll be!

_Oh my my, do you have a guest in your arms?_

_Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls._

_Tell me tell me darling, how much you love her._

_Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl._

I was out searching for Shizu-chan once again when I saw him walking with a woman clinging to his arm. I paused and examined this woman.

She had shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and was kind of good-looking, I suppose. She wore a white suit with black shoulders and black and red streaks in several places and black boots. There was a cut down the middle, exposing a small cross shaped scar on her left breast.

I felt my blood boiling when I saw just how happy Shizu-chan seemed with this mysterious woman. Do you love her, Shizu-chan? How much? Because I swear I'll slaughter her.

_I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire._

_I wonder if she knows of me?_

_You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse._

_To prove I love you more, don't you see?_

I searched up information on the woman. Her name is Vorona, a 19-year-old Russian assassin. Well, Vorona, do you know of me? Orihara Izaya? Shizu-chan sees me nearly daily, causes me pain and such, and I never refuse. I deserve him more than her.

_I'll hold you close, I'll break you in._

_Let's raise a toast to our final sin._

I swirled a bit of red wine in a wine cup. I don't know why I have it specifically-I just craved it. I downed it all and stood up, picking up my switchblade. I put on my signature coat and left Shinjuku, headed for Ikebukuro. I think it's time I met Vorona personally.

_Why is you're crying? What's wrong, baby?_

_What's the matter, lover, don't worry your little head._

_I'm only holding the box I built for you_

_That I can keep forever with me once you are dead._

Walking through Ikebukuro, I found myself at peace. I wasn't quite sure why. I WAS slightly annoyed, seeing as to how my coat had strange red splatters on the sleeve when I woke up this morning. Oh, well. I walked to the park and found Shizu-chan, crying. Next to him was Celty and Shinra. Hiding myself in a nearby tree, I listened in on their conversation.

"…dead. I found the box containing her remains at my doorstep this morning," Shizu-chan said. How weird it is to see him, the great Monster of Ikebukuro, crying.

"What did the corpse look like?" Shinra asked.

"Her arms and her entire lower body had been cut off, leaving just her head, torso and abdomen." Shizu-chan looked a little green.

"I'm so sorry, Shizuo," Shinra said. I frowned. Was he unhappy? Now, that wasn't fair. Shizu-chan wasn't allowed to be unhappy.

_It was I who placed the gift at your door._

_I hope it was everything you're asking for._

_A bloody kitten head just for you._

_Who loves cats as much as you do?_

It occurs to me that I never quite knew what Shizu-chan's favorite animal was. It didn't matter, as I stood here outside Shizu-chan's apartment. A cardboard box, not too big, sat on his doorstep. I'd placed it there.

I watched as he opens the door. My, he's really pale. He sees my gift, opens it and pales further. I frown. He didn't like cat heads? Shame. That cat was SO hard to force to behave.

_I will burn in the flames every trace of her name._

_I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?_

"_I love you" is so cliché, filthy words that you betray._

_I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick._

I hear my door slam open, and his voice screams my name. "I-ZA-YA-KUN!"

I spin in my leather chair, smirking at seeing his murderous face. "How can I help you, Shizu-chan?"

He's holding a sharp kitchen knife in one hand. Finally finished using street signs, Shizu-chan? "You killed her, you damn flea! I loved her! And now you'll pay." I frowned at the word 'Love'. Such a disgusting word. Doesn't he know he betrays those words? Every "I love you" he's exchanged with her? I suppose he can't be made to see reason. Oh, well-there's still one option left.

_I'll make you see, force you to be._

_In love with me eternally._

**RING! RING! R-!**

"Hello?" I asked, not really caring who was on the other end.

"Izaya?" Shinra's voice asked, "Have you seen Shizuo?"

I perked up. "Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah," Shinra said, "He's gone missing. It's weird."

I sighed. "Nope. I can't help you with that."

"Think you could track him down? It'd be appreciated."

Bidding Shinra a farewell without answering him, I hang up and dismiss Namie early, telling her that I'd like to be alone. Then I head to my room and crash onto the bed next to the motionless figure, grinning at him. "Hello! I hope you weren't too bored while I was working."

He doesn't respond. That's fine with me. I snuggle up to his icy cold body with a contented sigh.

"Are you happy I did this, Shizu-chan? Because now, we are together. And we shall remain so…eternally."

**This dub of the song belongs to Rockleetist on . go check her out. NOW!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
